Story: The New War
Some fiction featuring the War Machine, Jogorians and Salsenes. Written by Jogorian. Now please, enjoy. Chapter 1: The Wonderful World The sun was setting in New Kinta on the planet Lithuia. The multiple skyscrapers in the city reached well over a mile high. New Kinta was home to over 30 million Jogorians, the second largest city on the jungle world. One of those Jogorians was Commander Imalac'Opaq. Imalac was enjoying the end of his day sitting out on his deck in the suburbs of the city watching the millions of hover cars fly through the city with the sun setting in the background. He couldn't help but think what a wonderful world he lived on. As the minutes dragged on, he began pondering what it would be like to be a soldier fighting the horendous Flesh Thieves in the far regions of Federation space, but quickly dismissed the thought. He liked his life as it was, being in charge of the entire 32nd United Federal Military Reserves army. Even though it was only a reserve army, he liked the thought of governing an entire planetary force. The sun went down. Imalac retired inside his house, where he saw he had missed a message on his tablet. He looked at the message and his heart began to race. The message said: Three Taurs class frigates have been lost. Alert all ground personelle of possible Flesh Thief invasion. Station planetary defense canons on high alert, and prepare First Response units. Immediately, Imalac messaged Second Commander Isacj'Ohla and said to meet him at his house in 5 minutes. Before Isacj arrived, Imalac called the Federal Lithuia Defense Station in orbit. "Hello, you've reached the Lithuia Defense Station. Please state your name and security clearance code." a female voice said. "Commander Imalac'Opaq of the 32nd UFMR. Clearance code 2745HT8Q." "Please standby." As the phone rang, Imalac became increasingly impatient. "Commander?" the voice on the other end said Finally he thought. "Yes? Who am I speaking to?" asked Imalac "Fleet Admiral Tagua'Pacta, commander of all naval forces in this system." "Admiral, what in the great Star Gods happened up there?!" "A small incident, nothing to be too concerned about." "Nothing to be concerned about?! Nearly 4,000 Jogorians just lost their lives a few hours ago, and you're telling me to not be concerned? I only have 400,000 troops planet wide! If the Fle-" "Commander, we have 41 ships and a titan stationed in orbit. There isn't a known Flesh Thief fleet in the galaxy that could take us on. Do you know the firepower of a titan?" "I do. But, that isn't the point. Maybe if I could get a few more million troops, I could sleep better at night." "I cannot oblige your request. And I have many other calls to answer. Goodbye commander." "Star Gods damn him!" Imalac yelled right as Isacj walked in. "Bad time?" Isacj asked. "Just got off the phone with the Fleet Admiral..." Imalac sighed. "Ah well, that makes sense why you're so worked up." Isacj said. "Yeah... Anyway, I need you to organize forces around probable landing zones for Flesh Thieves. You know, standard 'come out of the bush and avoid direct contact with the cities at first' type of warfare" joked Imalac. "I will get right on that sir." "Thank you. Now, hurry. We may only have days." "Yes sir!" Isacj said as he left. Imalac decided it may be time to sleep, so he got in his bed and closed his eyes and slept. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End Two weeks went by since the destruction of the frigates. Commander Imalac'Opaq attended the memorial service held for the crew onboard the UFNSS Imaga, Yuca and Opasj in the early morning. Afterwards, he made a journey to the remote jungle military base to make a speech explaining the recent drills he had ordered to prepare his troops for a Flesh Thief invasion. As he sped along in his hover car over the Eastern Jungle, his radio suddenly went quite and started beeping very annoying beeps. He tried changing the station, but it was the same. That when the voice came on. This is an emergency broadcast from the Federal Lithuia Defense Station. A fleet of unknown ships has entered the Lithuia system. Please remain indoors, and if possible, board up your house or place of business. The message repeated itself two more times. Imalac immediately stopped the vehicle and called the United Federal Military Lithuia Base. "Please state you-" "Commander Imalac'Opaq, forget the clearance code, just send troops to pre-determined site immediately!" "Copy that sir, multiple divisions moving out now." FINALLY! Some compliance around here! ''Imalac thought to himself as he sped back to the UFM base in New Kinta. Right as he was about to land and park, something in sky caught his eye. A bright blue light, no, multiple blue lights flickering. He counted the lights. 13 total. As he was staring at the sky, he failed to notice Isacj run out of the main building yelling at him. "Commander! Commander! Come quickly!" "Huh? What's going on? What are those blue flashes in the sky?" "Federal ships going critical. Sir, the unknown ships have opened fire on us. They've already taken out 13 frigates and destroyers! Our weapons seem ineffective against their ships!" "What?! Oh, the Star Gods! What is the enemy? Flesh Thief?!" "Negative sir. Intelligence is trying to get a fix on the ships, no organic life onboard. They came in so fast, our emergency broadcast barely made it out before our sector comms went down." "Who responded?" "The 3rd Federal fleet, the 27th UFM army and the 78th UFNMC army. They're only sending about seven million additional troops and 35 ships. However, a small Salsene force also responded and is sending ten ships along with one million troops." "How in the-" He was cut off by an explosion in the city. "Oh my stars..." Isacj said as he saw hundreds of robotic assualt units fell from the sky, firing weapons of all sorts at Jogorians on the ground. "Get in the vehicle" Imalac said to Isacj as he climbed in his hover car "Way ahead of you" Isacj responded. As they left for the remote jungle base that Imalac was supposed to go to, Imalac couldn't help but look in the mirror. His stomach began to turn as he watched a skyscraper fall from the impact of one of the robots and as guns were firing from military outposts through the city, he knew that their fight wouldn't last long. Chapter 3: Weeks to Years As more and more cities burned, the reinforcements that were promised finally arrived. Imalac couldn't help but smile as the millions of forces he had hoped for arrived. However, he was to be under command of General Hau'Ohla from that point on. In all honesty, he had no problem being second in command. In fact, he absolutely agreed with the general on nearly every fact. As the weeks dragged on after the initial invasion and casualties catapulted to nearly half a million troops, it became clear to Jogorian and Salsene commanders alike that the only way to hold out is to use gurreila warfare tactics. This proved to be effective as some robots began to actually be destroyed by raids on enemy controlled regions. Imalca began to wonder if help would ever come at the end of 149,997 MYC. It had been 3 months since the unknown enemy landed on Lithuia, and already casualties were at 500,000. He even began to lose faith in the Star Gods, which was very unusual for a Jogorian to do. "Commander" Isacj acknowleged Imalac "Isacj" Imalac replied "Sir, may I talk to you informally?" "Permission granted, Isacj" "Imalac, there are rumors around the base that these things are the Star Gods and they're here because they aren't happy with the galaxy and so they're here to wipe us out and start again. Could that be true?" Isacj asked "I guess it's a possibility, but I doubt it's true. We haven't found anything across the galaxy that even resembles these things." Imalac responded "If it is them, there isn't a thing in the galaxy that can stop them, is there..." "Not in the galaxy, no. If we wanted to defy our creators and survive, we'd have to unite the galaxy and find a new technology that allowed us to defend ourselves. It doesn't matter, these aren't the Star Gods, I know it." "Well... I guess... It's late, and I should get to bed. Goodnight, sir." "Goodnight Isacj." Imalac glanced out his window. Even though it was night, it looked like the sun was setting from all the fires in New Kinta. That's when it hit him. New Kinta had a large broadcast center that could reach all the way back to Jogoria itself. If they could fight their way back into New Kinta, maybe they could ask for more reinforcements. He'd have to present the idea to General 'Ohla tomorrow. For now, it was time to rest. Chapter 4: Visiting Home Imalac woke the next day early in the morning, before the sun rose. He immediately made his way to 'Ohla's tent, where he presented his plan. "Hmmm... It's a crazy plan. We don't know the strength of the enemy in New Kinta, and I can only spare a few corps" the general said "Sir, this may be Lithuia's only hope. If we don't get the number of troops needed, this planet will fall" responded Imalac "Very well, I'll authorize the counterattack. First, I want you to take a small squad of soldiers and scout the eastern part of the city. Understood?" 'Ohla ordered "I will get on that right now sir!" Imalac attentively said As Imalac left the tent, he called in his personal squad. There were five other Jogorians; Itam'Oparay, Esku'Remar, Ishma'Uim, Hab'Kan and Marique'Tubla, who happened to be the only female in the squad, and was the 310th Company sniper team leader. "Ishma and Hab are on one Erat, Itam and Marique are on the second, Esku you're with me on the third. Questions? No? Good. Load up" Imalac ordered "Yes sir!" his squad responded As the six soldiers got on the MXS-100 Erat's and headed for New Kinta, Imalac got a glimpse of the skeletons of huge skyscrapers that at one point towered into the sky, but were now nothing more than burned out ruins that barely reached 800 feet. As they neared New Kinta, Imalac saw his old house. It was hardly recognizeable anymore. Only small parts of the walls were left. As looked at the neighborhood he used to live in, he thought to himself: ''This isn't even home anymore... Finally, the sqaud set down in the eastern outskirts of the city. As they dismounted, they could hear shots being fired in the distance, but dismissed the idea of them being friendly soldiers due to the nature of the shots. They were heavier sounding than Jogorian weapons, almost like thunder. But then, they heard the distinct gun fire of a Jogorian Remax IFV. Rifle fire was even heard. It was just on the other side of the block! "If we can get to the friendlies before they're wiped out, maybe we can get some more troops out of their. It's a miracle they've even made it this long in the city" Imalac said to his squad "Marique, get up on that roof and lay down cover fire! Ishma, go with her!" "Yes sir!" Ishma said as he started running with Marique "You three on me, we're going to see if we can find their CO" Imalac said "Yessir!" all three soldiers replied The squad split up and headed to the sound of friendly gunfire. As Marique and Ishma set up on the roof, the other four men rounded the corner to see a firefight blazing already. Just one assualt unit was at the end of the street and it appeared that 230 men including a few IFV's and one or two Mumba LBT's were concentrating all fire on the target. No shots were getting through it's shields. "Star Gods have mercy!" Hab cried out "Take deffensive positions on either side of the street! Go!" Imalac yelled out the order "Marique, lay down some fire on that thing!" "Firing!" a shot rang out that was louder than that of even the LBT's main cannons. Friendly troops looked to see what had fired the shot when they saw Imalac's squad. A Jogorian signaled for Imalac and his men on the ground to come get to where the unit was stationed, right as the assualt unit opened fire, taking out the LBT right behind him and also vaporizing 30 other Jogorians in the area of detonation. Imalac opened his comms with the friendly unit. "Get your people out of there!" he yelled into the radio "Negative! We can take this thing!" a voice yelled back "Star Gods damn you! You'll be the death of that company unless you get them out of there! You are not equiped to take on one of these things!" Imalac yelled The radio was silent for a few seconds before the voice replied "Very well, sir. We can't save them all thou-" the voice was cut off by an exploding IFV. Imalac assumed that's where the CO was moments before. "All allied forces in the eastern sector of New Kinta, there will be an evacuation point at the intersection of Umacu and Opab streets!" Imalac said into the radio, on all channels "Sir, that's right where we are now! There's one of those thin-" Hab began "I know, Hab. We're taking this thing down." Imalac said "Federal Air Command Station 3, this is Commander Imalac'Opaq of the 32nd UFMR, we have a priority target. I say again, a priority target. Please advise" Imalac said into his radio "Copy that, we have a drone enroute. Please stand by" 15 seconds passed when the unmistakeable sound of the TTE-37 ACD soared overhead, followed by a satisfying explosion. Imalac looked up to see the drone fly by and supersonic speeds, and also saw the assualt unit fall. Cheers were heard from all over, as surving civilians came out of buildings when the bot was destroyed. "Air Command, are you still with me?" Imalac asked "Yes sir, we are" "Good, I have an emergency evacuation for sector C-12L in New Kinta" "Roger, multiple Marco drop ships are en route. Stand by, please" Imalac finally met with the second in command of the company that had attempted to attack the assualt bot. "What in the Star God's great names made you think it was a good idea to attack one of those things with a single company?!" Imalac asked angrily "You got half of your company wiped out because of it!" he yelled "Sir, we were just trying to soften u-" the officer began "Don't give me any of that marlock! You knew damned well what they are capable of!" Imalac interupted the officer "I now have full control of your unit. Get these civilians loaded onto the drop ships when they get here. And don't screw up" "Yes sir..." the officer said solemnly Imalac knew he had a mission to complete, but the enemy knew they were here and it was time to go. As the drop ships landed, he and his squad loaded up and headed home, with a mission failure. Chapter 5: Preperations As Imalac stepped off the drop ship, a marine was waiting for him on the ground. "General 'Ohla wishes to see you, sir" the marine said Imalac acknowleged this with a simple head nod. "This way, sir." the marine said as he led the way to the general's tent The two walked down the camp's only large path. Something was different about the camp since just hours before when Imalac and his team left. It looked as if they were preparing to move again. Nothing out of the ordinary for an army using gurreila tactics. Move constantly, or be found and killed. Imalac entered the general's tent. "General, I'm sorry to inform you that our mission was a failu-" Imalac began "Commander, no need to inform me of that. I already know about how you saved over 150 men and another 1,300 civilians. If it were under other circumstances, I'd reccomend you for a promotion. Also, those troops who you rescued know the city like the back of their hands, and they've reported only 15, now 14, of those things throughout New Kinta. We're going in, Commander. Your plan may be our only option for victory. However, we're the only force left in the entire sector. So, we've only got what's left of the 9th Corps of the 78th UFNMC army. Roughly 25,000 marines total" 'Ohla said, "And Commander-" he started "Yes, sir?" Imalac responded "I want you to lead the marines into combat. I know it's against military doctrine, and will get a few marines angry, but I think you are the most fit commander for the mission." 'Ohla said "Of course, sir! I would be honored!" Imalac said, excitingly "Dismissed, Commander" the general said "Sir." Imalac saluted and walked out of the tent The attack begins tomorrow. In the mean time, it's time to plan the assualt Imalac thought to himself. He still couldn't believe he would be leading the attack on New Kinta, his home, to retake the entire city. As he sat down in his tent at his holographic table, he pulled up a 3D map of New Kinta. He immediately set to work on planning the assualt, and soon decided the best option would to be to air drop the marines in the suburbs and have the six infantry divisions push forward while the four armored divisions push forward from the jungle, clearing any oposition that is behind the infantry lines. Meanwhile, the air division will fly attack missions of enemies on near the communications relay, making sure it wasn't destroyed by enemy units. Then, when the armored divisions catch up with the infantry, they would push forward together and clear the city. It was the best option available to allied forces. Imalac grew tired. He saved the battle plans for the morning, and turned the holographic table off then retired to his bed, where he lay for a few minutes before he fell asleep. Imalac awoke the next morning before the sun rose. He got up and left his tent to find a circle of marine officers waiting to hear his battle strategy. He brought his tablet out and showed them the entire plan. "That's actually a surprisingly good plan coming from a reserves commander" one of the officers joked "I will not tolerate such talk from an inferior officer, even from a different branch of the Federation. You hear me?" Imalac responded "Sorry, sir..." the marine replied "Good. Now, mobolize your divisions. We move out in an hour. We have a city to retake" Imalac said with a smile "Sir!" the marines all said at once and took off to their units to get everyone moving Imalac moved to get Isacj up from his tent, not far from where the meeting had occured. "Isacj! Get up!" Imalac said, as he pushed Isacj off his bed "What the hell?! What in marlocks was that for?!" Isacj said angrily "We're mobolizing the forces to retake the city. I'm leading the attack, and just wanted to give you this" Imalac handed Isacj a data card "What the hell is it?" Isacj asked, still a little angry "It's my letter to you handing you control of the 32nd in the event of my death today. I want you to stay here and monitor the battle space, you're a good tactician and I need you to keep in direct radio contact with me. If you see any trouble, let me know and advise me on what to do" Imalac stated "Understood?" he asked "Of course sir!" Isacj said, still a little grumpy, as he saluted Imalac "Good" Imalac said as he left Isacj to wake up a little more Imalac walked to the 9th Corps' strategic tent where he got one last look of the city in 3D before he decided upon the name of the operation. Operation Columbia ''he thought ''that'll give the marines a morale boost due to it's ties to Jogoria. "Sir, waiting for callsign to give operation a go. All infantry divisions are reporting onboard Marco's, armored divisions are showing green to go as well. Marine Air Corps has launched all ACD's and bombers" a marine said "Operation Columbia is a go" Imalac said "Operation is a go, I say again, Columbia is a go!" the marine said into his radio Imalac made his way out of the tent to an awaiting MXS-150 Eroy ACPV where he rode to the frontlines. Chapter 6: The Push Forward Imalac's Eroy ACPV met up with the 2nd armoerd division. The 2nd had a total of 35 Tiger MBT's and 20 Surai MBAW's. It had multiple other vehicles as well. It was the largest armored division left in the 9th Corps. As Imalac and the rest of the 2nd pushed into the suburbs, he was updated on how the air drops went. "Sir, we've only take 10% casualties, most were in the air. We've managed to fortify our positions and are holding out very well" a marine officer said through the radio "Good, armored divisions are pushing forward as we speak. ETA is one hour" Imalac answered back "Aye sir" the marine replied The first assault bot the 2nd came in contact with was at the end of the street, a Tiger fired upon it. No effect, Imalac ordered all weapons to open up on the enemy. However, before marine guns could open fire, the enemy fired back and destroyed the Tiger tank along with 23 marines surrounding it. After a two minute firefight with the enemy unit, the marines finally brought it down. Four Tiger tanks and one Surai walker were destroyed along with 134 marine deaths. Marlock! ''Imalac thought to himself ''At these casualty rates, we'll run out of forces before we even get near the comms relay! Marine armored divisions finally met with the flank defenses of the infantry divisions. After an hour more of preperation, the combined forces pushed forward, and after several hours of intense combat, they reached the comms relay. However, the marines didn't stop here, they set out and destroyed the remaining three asualt units while only loosing 718 men. Imalac would go down in history for this acomplishment as the savior of New Kinta. Epilogue A year after the assualt, War Machine Cruiser Saucers completely leveled the city with orbital bombardments and killed the remaining 23,000 marines in the city, and also destroyed the comms relay. This effectively cut Lithuia off from any outside communications. Imalac had been moved to another station west of the city three weeks before the city was destroyed. However, because of his daring plan to retake the comms relay in the city, the resistance forces on Lithui were able to call out for reinforcements from the bulk of the UFM. Two years after this daring assualt, 700 million additional Jogorian soldiers and marines came to Lithuia and have basically wiped the War Machine forces off the planet. The War Machine threat looms even greater now that it knows there is life in the Viperius galaxy, and the Jogorians have teamed with the Salsenes to try and unite the Viperius galaxy, as ancient technology has been discovered that could save all life, but needs time to be studied and built. Category:Fiction